Fantasías adolescentes
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Mayura sueña cosas realmente descabelladas y picantes con su pequeño amigo detective. LEMON! Pasen!


**Fantasías adolescentes**

— _Loki… Loki… _—

— _Mayura… yo… yo… _—

La agitación y excitación era infernal, ambos estaban tan cerca, pero era tan difícil dar el primer paso. Ella quería entregarse a él sin importarle nada, sin importarle lo que los separara, las edades, su padre, Freya y Freyr, la sociedad, nada.

Se abalanzó sobre el pequeño detective, él la atrapó en un abrazo. La tomó del rostro, precisamente del mentón, y acercó sus rostros, haciéndole cosquillas su aliento. Cerró los ojos con pena, sonrojada, nerviosa de su primer beso y cuando sus labios estaban rozándose…

— ¡Daidouji!

Tembló asustada y miró hacia sus lados.

— ¿Are? — emitió con duda. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, aún se encontraba en la escuela y el que le había gritado había sido su profesor de matemáticas. Se sentó derecha en la silla y miró hacia abajo apenada, con sus manos empuñadas y juntas sobre su falda.

— ¡Castiga por dormir en clases! — gritó muy molesto, aunque era normal que siempre estuviera molesto y todo porque nadie solía prestarle atención a sus clases.

— ¿Cas-ti-ga-da? — dijo entre la sorpresa y el llanto; desde que tenía esos sueños extraños no podía parar de estar castigada. Clase tras clase, hora tras hora; donde fuera sin importar que fuera en el suelo, siempre dormía y no entendía porqué pero la estaba asustando. Además, no podía vivir castigada, ya llevaba una semana así y todo fue después del día de la "fiesta" del té en la Agencia.

— Daidouji ¿Qué te anda pasando? — preguntó su compañero de caminata. Cabello marrón oscuro, su uniforme que no se lo sacaba o tan sólo para ponerse la ropa de trabajo o para lavarlo y su gran espada de madera en su hombro derecho, esas eran las características de Narugami.

— No entiendo que me ocurre, Narugami… pero no puedo dejar de dormir… no tengo sueño ni me lo propongo…

— Que extraño… — dijo pensativo, volvió a observarla y ésta lucía diferente, podía sentir una energía extraña en ella —. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Loki?

— ¿A-a Lo-Loki? — dijo tartamudeando y girando la cabeza hacia él lentamente con una expresión nerviosa.

— Si, a Loki ¿pasa algo malo? — preguntó confundido, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía días que no iba a la mansión de su amigo. Fenrir y Lentes siempre preguntaban por qué Mayura no iba y él no tenía respuesta concisa para decirles la razón, pues ella siempre lo evadía cuando iba con esas preguntas. Loki se mostraba indiferente, pero muy en el fondo estaba molesto, acaso ¿ella no se dignaría a ir a visitarlo? El mal humor del pequeño había sido más notorio los días que fue a comer la comida de su gran "amigo" Lentes.

— N-no… no… vamos, si tú dices que él puede saber algo…

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la Agencia de detectives Enjaku. Todo el camino fueron en silencio, Mayura algo nerviosa al pensar que tendría que ver al causante de todos esos extraños sueños y Narugami pensando en qué podría pedirle al pobre Yamino para comer.

Ya en la verja, Narugami tocó el timbre y ante la pregunta, la puerta se abrió cuando respondió con su nombre. En la puerta esperaba Yamino con una escoba, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa y luego, poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada insistente de Narugami pidiéndole comida.

Entraron a la mansión y todos fueron hacia el despacho, entre Yamino y Narugami comentaban la visita, Mayura iba detrás en silencio con la mirada al suelo, nerviosa y pensando en qué decirle a Loki, seguramente debería estar molesto por no haberse aparecido por ahí. Aunque quizás, habría sido un alivio, con sus torpezas y estupideces solía molestar al niño.

La puerta del despacho fue golpeada, el permiso fue dado y todos entraron ante la mirada verdosa, sorprendida y brillante del pequeño detective. Ella estaba detrás, ella había venido, después de una semana, había venido. Pero debía mostrarse indiferente y se quedó tranquilo en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

— Hola Loki — gritó Narugami.

— Narugami, Mayura… tanto tiempo… — sonrió fingidamente, por dentro estaba molesto —. ¿A qué se debe la visita?

Narugami tomó por el hombro a Mayura y la abrazó hacia él, llevándola hacia adelante y señalándola —. Mayura está rara, le dije que hablara contigo.

— ¿¡Eh!? — se sorprendió Mayura, Narugami le palmeó el hombro, lanzándola hacia adelante y haciendo que chocara contra el escritorio —. ¡Narugami! ¡Eso dolió! — sobándose la cadera que había sido golpeada.

— Perdona — dijo con una mano frente a él en signo de disculpas. Miró con una sonrisa pícara a Yamino, éste respingó. Se abalanzó sobre éste, colgándose de su hombro —. Lentes, tengo mucha hambre…

— Qui-quiere que le prepare algo ¿no? — dijo nervioso y acomodándose los anteojos. Éste asintió como si fuera un niño travieso. Fenrir, molesto, dejó la habitación, estaba durmiendo tranquilo en el sillón pero con el escándalo no pudo seguir su cometido, por lo que acompañaría al dios del trueno y a su hermano menor para comer algo también.

Mayura suspiró cansina, pero al oír el carraspeo del detective, volteó lenta y dudosamente la cabeza, como si fuera un robot; su expresión estaba entre el espanto, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza de encontrarse con aquella mirada seria, pícara y caótica. Tantas cosas podían decir con sus ojos, demostrar y hasta hacer sentir tantos nervios y miedos que ella no podía soportar; hizo un paso hacia atrás.

Se fue a zancadas hacia el sillón y se tropezó sobre éste, cayendo y volando todo, los libros que estaban sobre la mesa, un zapato y su falda bailó viéndose más de lo debido. Loki negó algo indignado y sonrojado al ver la braguita blanca con puntilla. Sonrió, ella jamás dejaría de ser tan atolondrada. Suspiró, tendría que avisarle que YA mismo se acomodara la ropa.

— Mayura, se te ve… — él señaló su falda, por lo que, rápidamente, se tapó toda colorada y se sentó comprimida en ella misma, sin ocupar más espacio, insegura de ella.

— "Maldición, maldición, maldición"

— Dime, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— "¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Qué hago? No lo soporto, tengo calor" — estiró el cuello de su uniforme y suspiró —. "No quiero estar aquí, no… porqu…e… pue…do…".

— _Tómame… tómame…_

— _Mayura… déjame hacerlo…_

— _Ahhh… ahhh…_

— _Grita, no te detengas…_

— _Más…más…_

Él la estaba acariciando íntimamente, ella se contenía, no podía soportarlo, estallaría allí mismo. Quería más, llegar más lejos.

Quitó su ropa, estaban desnudos, lo lograría, dejaría todo en él, dejaría que se llevara todo de ella cuando…

— ¡MAYURA!

Respingó del susto y miró hacia su lado, junto a ella estaba Loki mirándola fijamente, ¿en qué momento había llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? Quería alejarse, y lo hizo, haciéndose hacia atrás.

Loki se sorprendió ante la mirada temerosa de Mayura y más cuando se alejó de él, como si fuera a hacerle daño. Arqueó las cejas confundido e intentó acercarse, pero ella se negó. Se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mayura?

— Na-nada… nada Loki-kun… — sonrió nerviosa. No le creyó para nada. Se sentó en el sillón a unos metros de ella y cruzó sus piernas y brazos, como esperando algo.

— Dime ¿Qué soñabas?

— ¿So-soñar?

— Si — y la miró sereno, esperando.

— Yo… yo nada… que voy a soñar jejeje — rascando su cabeza y evitando su mirada.

— No me obligues a hacer cosas de las cuales te arrepientas.

— ¿Lo-Loki? Bromeas ¿no?

— No… te haré hablar de alguna manera… y tengo mis razones…

— ¿Razones? ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué?

— Porque tengo razones, Ma-yu-ra — acercándose hacia ella, peligrosamente —. Dime ¿Qué soñabas?

— Yo no soñé… — intentó evadirlo corriendo la mirada, apenada.

— Ah ¿no? entonces… ¿Por qué te sonrojas y gimoteas?

— ¿Son-sonrojarme? ¿¡Gimotear!? — sonrojándose, Loki sonrió triunfante. Se había mandado al frente ella solita con ese inocente sonrojo.

— Te haz sonrojado… ¿Qué clases de sueños pueden hacerte sonrojar y gimotear? — se puso pensativo. Ella lo quedó observando, por dentro se moría del horror ¿si lo descubría? Quedaría como una pervertida corruptora de menores y no deseaba ir tan temprano a la cárcel.

— Estás divagando Loki-kun… jajajajaja que gracioso eres — intentando sacarle importancia al tema, él la miró.

— ¿Segura? — arrodillándose en el sillón y acercándose a ella, quedando cara a cara. Aprisionó contra el sillón la pierna que había quedado arriba y con su mano libre tomó algunos mechones de cabello de la chica. Los olió… era delicioso el aroma que despedía, a flores dulces. Notó más el sonrojo de la chica, abarcaban desde sus mejillas hasta la orejas.

— Lo-Loki…

— Soy yo — sonrió divertido.

— N-no… Loki…

— Si, soy yo… solo conmigo te pones así — sonrió pícaramente. Se acercó a su rostro, su cercanía la derretía y no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, sus mejillas ardían más y sus labios entreabiertos temblaban —. ¿Quieres que te bese?

— Es…pe… me ahogo, Loki… — dijo en súplica.

— Ardes en mi fuego, pequeña… — respirándole, con una sonrisa, sobre el bello rostro inocente de la asistenta de detective. Su mano, que detenía la pierna, se deslizó por ésta hasta llegar por debajo de la falda y acariciarle el muslo suave y ardiente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te hechicé… — rió con picardía, había cometido una de sus travesuras infaltables. En la fiesta esa de té, colocó en la bebida de Mayura un afrodisíaco alucinógeno; el afrodisíaco, además de hacerla fantasear con la irrealidad, despertaba los deseos y sueños más oscuros y prohibidos de la persona. Loki no lo dudó y lo utilizó para con Mayura, después de todo se lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

— Quería que sintieras lo que yo siento contigo — sonrió con picardía y acariciando con su lengua los labios de la chica. Ella tembló y gimoteó, le punzaba cada parte del cuerpo y ya no podía soportarlo.

— Mou… que malo eres, Loki-kun.

— Me encanta serlo… contigo — acariciándole la mejilla, pero aún con los mechones de cabello en su mano.

Mayura no podía soportarlo ya y cortó la distancia de sus labios, llena de deseo contenido desde que había pasado el inconveniente. Lo abrazó hacia ella y lo aprisionó con sus piernas a horcajadas, pero aún sentados y él arrodillado en el medio de ella. Los finos y largos dedos jugaron con el cabello corto del niño; las pequeñas manos expertas la tomaron del rostro, una de su mentón y la otra de la nuca, manejando el beso a su antojo. Con la mano que sostenía el mentón, hizo que la boca de ella se abriera y así adentrar su palpitante lengua, recorriendo y bebiendo del néctar dulce de la muchacha, obteniendo gemidos que morían en su boca.

Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, lo había logrado, ahora podría llevarla hacia donde quería. Estaba ansioso, hacía tanto que no tenía sexo con una mujer y para su suerte, una virgen. Su ego crecía, con aquel cuerpo pequeño estaba logrando algo realmente grandioso y se atrevió a dirigir su mano hacia la sensibilidad de la muchacha y corroboró algo: estaba mojada.

Le dio un respiro, Mayura estaba agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con frenetismo y su cara ardía en el rojo de ese calor. Loki pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios, limpiando rastros de saliva. Sintió sus labios hinchados, ardientes y mojados, la mejor sensación del mundo.

— Vamos, Mayura… vamos… — tomando su mano, ella fue arrastrada por los pasillos, terminando en un cuarto que no conocía. Se quedó expectante y observando su alrededor, confusa, temerosa. La traba de la puerta la despertó del ensimismamiento y se quedó mirando al pequeño detective que le sonreía con lujuria, picardía y deseo.

— Lo-Loki-kun… ¿Qué es éste lugar? — dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

— Estamos en mi habitación, Mayura — y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Los ojos de Mayura se desorbitaron, ¿Loki se estaba desvistiendo? ¡Se estaba desvistiendo! No sabía a donde esconder la mirada, a donde meterse —. Vamos, Mayura… compláceme…

— Loki-kun… tú eres mu-muy peque-ño pa-para es-estas cosas…

— Acaso, ¿hablas de _sexo_? — ella asintió enérgica, él solo sonrió y la miró entornando los ojos y sonriendo —. No es la primera vez que lo hago, acaso… ¿temes de mí?

— ¿¡EHHHH!?

Largó un suspiró y tiró la camisa ya desabrochada al suelo. Colocó sus manos en su cintura y negó con la cabeza —. ¿No te dije alguna vez que lo que las cosas que ves con los ojos, no siempre son la verdad? — dijo sonriente. Mayura lo recordó y tragó fuerte, tenía razón, se lo había dicho y no sólo una vez, todas las veces que sacaba conclusiones que iban más allá de lo subnormal. Al ver el rostro sorprendido de la chica, señal de haber recordado, tomó el inicio de su pantalón y lo desabrochó —. Parece que lo haz recordado — sonrió con fingida inocencia.

Su ropa quedó en el suelo, sólo un pequeño bóxer rojo y se fue acercando a la inmóvil adolescente. Sus manos se aproximaron a la camisa escolar y fue desabotonándola con simulada tranquilidad cuando, por dentro, estaba deseoso de tomarla de una vez por todas. La falda y la blusa quedaron en el suelo; tomó la mano de la chica y la condujo a la cama, le dio un empujoncito y ella cayó sentada en la cama, quedando cara a cara.

Loki corrió los cabellos del hombro de Mayura, le acarició aquella parte y la agarró, con su otra mano giró el rostro de la chica tomándola del mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada que hacía arder a cada mujer que había tenía la posibilidad de disfrutar un momento con él. Buscó en su mirada alguna señal de que todo estaba bien, que siguiera, que la amara, más sólo había confusión en aquellos ojos carmesí. Suspiró cansino, agachando la mirada.

— No quieres ¿no? — volvió a mirarlo con reproche y tristeza, parecía decepcionado, ella no lo quería realmente.

— Bu…bueno yo… — dijo alargando las vocales, un poco, nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos índices, chocándolos entre sí con timidez. Loki la observó curioso, ilusionado muy en el fondo… —. Ne… Loki-kun… ¿con quién lo…lo haz… hecho?

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par y se enfocaron en ella, con aquel hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y ese perfecto cuerpo aún cubierto por la ropa interior de puntilla. Tenía un aspecto tierno, frágil, inmaculado que hasta le daba pena de profanarlo, pero algún día llegaría aquel momento y qué mejor que él, el dios seductor del fuego y del caos para hacerlo. Sabría cómo cuidarla, mejor que cualquier estúpido adolescente con las testosteronas por los cielos y que terminaran dañando aquel curvado cuerpo.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica, ella respingó de la sorpresa y sintió otra vez una extraña y consumidora sensación desde lo más profundo de su alma, estremeciéndose.

El pequeño se subió encima de ella a horcajadas y pasó la lengua por el largo del cuello haciéndola gemir y tiritar. Sus magistrales manos dibujaron la figura de la adolescente, pasando por las caderas, la fina cintura y llegando a sus pechos, acaparando con una mano uno de ellos y apretándolo mientras que la otra mano lo ayudaba a mantenerse en alto y así no aplastarla.

Mayura dejó escapar un chillido de placer, acrecentando aún más el ego del pequeño dios nórdico. Estaba indefensa, se sentía así y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo del rostro y levantarlo para que la mirara.

— Dime…

— No me dejarás continuar si no te lo digo ¿no? — ella sonrió, eso quería decir que no lo dejaría continuar sino —. Está bien — sentándose a su lado y ella hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Él tenía la vista hacia el frente, flexionó una pierna sobre la cama y apoyó su brazo sobre su rodilla. Suspiró —. Si, he estado con muchas mujeres…

— Eso quiere decir que tú no eres un niño ¿no?

Sonrió con la mirada baja, giró su rostro y acarició su mejilla con ternura —. Pero yo solo te quiero a ti…

— Eso no me responde — dijo sin pensarlo… luego, reaccionó… ¿dijo que solo la quería a ella?

Sonrió ante el sonrojo —. ¿Eso importa?

— Bue…bueno, sí…

— Entonces… si te digo que he vivido por millones de años ¿Qué pensarías?

— Que eres un vampiro — Loki rió y negó —. Un fantasma, un ovni… ¿un-un dios? — dijo temerosa por la última posibilidad. Ante la sonrisa calma y alegre notó que era esa la verdad… entonces, ¿él era un dios? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era muy obvio y nunca lo notó, las veces que la salvó, su forma de hablar como si hubiera vivido en otra época, su gran saber y su comportamiento con las chicas, claras señales de alguien grande y no de un niño de diez años.

— Correcto Mayura… eres una gran detective — sonrió y provocó otro sonrojo en la chica, haciéndola reír finalmente —. Entonces… — Loki se acercó a ella, sonriendo con picardía —. ¿Podemos continuar?

— Si… — aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y comenzando, con timidez y lentitud, a besarle el cuello. Loki sintió como millones de choques eléctricos viajar por todo su cuerpo, y acumularse en su entrepierna. Los suaves labios de la chica hacían un gran trabajo, lo hacía muy bien para ser primeriza —. Ne… Loki… esta no es tu forma original ¿no? — dijo a su oído en un susurro, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo con aquel ronroneo.

— Si… estás en lo correcto… ¿te molesta?

— No, quiero… quiero estar con el pequeño tú…

Loki se sonrojó, lo quería ¡lo quería! Aún en esa forma lo quería —. Mayura…

La besó con alegría, sonriendo, pudo sentirlo en sus labios su pequeña sonrisa. Lo abrazó aún más, acoplándolo a su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a ella, sentir su calor era reconfortante, sofocante, pero agradable. Con sus labios fue besando cada milímetro de piel de la muchacha; mejillas, mentón, cuello – en el cual dejó varias marquitas de succión –, en el pecho y algo un poco áspero tocó su mentón. Observó y era el estorboso brasier de encaje color rosa pálido.

Para su fortuna, éste brasier tenía el broche del lado de adelante, así que se deshizo de él y tomó con sus labios el botoncito rosado que pedía por él. Ella jadeó provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en Loki. Masajeó con sus labios el pequeño pezón y con la mano, mimó al que carecía de atención.

Mayura desfallecía en suspiros lujuriosos, pequeñas gotitas de sudor brotaban de su sien, rodando por el largo de su mejilla, quedando en su mentón; el calor que su cuerpo sentía era asfixiante, se derretía, sentía perder la conciencia en instantes, pero los mordiscones delicados de Loki la despertaban haciéndola soltar gemidos.

La mano de Loki viajó por el largo de su vientre, quedando un poco más debajo de éste, en la zona encubierta de las mujeres que él adoraba abrir y llenar. La braga de Mayura fue bajando con ayuda de la ansiedad de Loki por oírla gritar su nombre.

— ¡Loki! — escapó de sus labios algo dificultoso pero claro. Los dedos del joven entraron abruptamente al interior húmedo de la pelirosa e hicieron una danza en la que entraban y salían consecutivamente, volviéndose placentero y dejando de lado a la incomodidad.

— Jejeje… que linda te ves así.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, estando en esa situación un poco indecorosa, él tenía el tupé de decir que se veía linda cuando estaba cometiendo algo que le apenaba con tan solo oír su nombre… "sexo". Pero, no había notado que mientras el movía sus dedos, ella movía, a la par, sus caderas, pidiendo que entrara más adentro.

— "Fushigi Mistery" — decía de él, ella siempre salía con su frase tonta de siempre. Eso no era un misterio, eso era algo que pasa desde tiempos remotos. Pero claro, había que ser comprensibles, era su primera vez y toda pregunta y duda va a nacer de ella con cada acto o movimiento y/o sensación que tenga.

Ya no sintió la presión de los dedos, ahora sentía que algo se arrimaba a ella. Loki la despertó acariciándole la mejilla, ella volaba en un mundo de fantasías, de sensaciones y emociones que, inútilmente, no pudo detener el recorrido de sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Era el indicado? ¿Lo amaba? ¡Claro que lo amaba! Pero… pero si no hubiera sido por el afrodisíaco, ella jamás hubiera hecho nada como eso, no estaba en mente. Era todo muy confuso y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su fantasía hecha realidad, él, su Loki.

Buscó sus labios, esa acción era su respuesta, sus labios le dirían la verdad y que hermosa verdad. Pensar que creía que sería asqueroso intercambiar saliva con otro, pero con él nada de eso importaría, bebería todo su néctar con tal de sentir todas esas sensaciones maravillosas que él le brindaba.

Estaba dentro de ella, pero aún no había traspasado su himen. Se quedó quieto, ella ahogaba su dolor con sus labios, con sus lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando obviar el dolor que le causarí su sufrimiento de instantes después.

— ¡Ahhh! — gritó Mayura en seco, soltando sus labios y haciendo muecas de dolor. Loki acarició su frente, sus mejillas, su cabello y le susurró dulcemente una melodía que tranquilizó a Mayura.

— Loki-sama… — intentó abrir el joven de gafas la puerta, por suerte tenía una llave extra. Quizás le habría pasado algo a su padre ya que había estado raro toda la -semana y ese día, también —. Loki sama ¿se encuentra bi… — las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas, los labios de Yamino estaban tan separados como los párpados de sus ojos.

El pequeño cachorro negro se acercó a su lado, demandándole y reprochándole —. Quiero mi comida, teng… — pero el hambre tendría que esperar, después de salir de la impresión, claro está.

El pequeño Ecchan ni dirigió la palabra por el asombro. El cachorro rió divertido.

— Se lo tenía bien guardado el viejo.

— ¡Oniisan! — dijo por lo bajo, todo colorado, Yamino, quien se distrajo de la escena que estaban observando ¿Ahora cómo vería a su padre a la cara? Sabía bien que su padre era de hacer esas cosas, pero nunca lo encontró en algunas de aquellas situaciones.

— Loki-tama abraza a Mayura-tan — dijo entre inocente y sonriente Ecchan. Yamino reaccionó y cerró la puerta, dejando a los individuos que, dentro, estaban durmiendo uno debajo del otro.

— Del viejo me lo esperaba pero… ¿de la chica misterio? Eso sí que es un misterio — volvió a acotar el cachorro entre risas.

— ¡Oniisan! Eso son cosas de nuestro padre, él sabe lo que hace…

— Yo hablo de la chica misterio — sonrió divertido, apenando un poco más a Yamino.

— Bue-bueno… eso sí que no lo sé…

— Loki-tama ama a Mayura-tan — dijo el pequeño malvavisco flotante.

— Yo creo igual — acotó Yamino con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Puede ser, pero sabes que nuestro padre se deja llevar más por los deseos carnales que por los sentimientos.

— Fenrir-oniisan, no digas eso. Nuestro padre quiere mucho a Mayura-san aunque… — se quedó pensativo —. "Últimamente estuvo muy molesto, algo incómodo y sobrecargado, ¿calmará ésta situación su condición?"

— Prepárame algo de comer que me muero de hambre — dijo Fenrir corriendo hacia la cocina, Ecchan lo siguió acotando.

— Hay que prepararle comida para Loki-tama y Mayura-tan…

— Tienes razón… — suspiró —. "Después de consumir el hecho, nuestro padre se despierta con mucha hambre que es capaz de comerse hasta un elefante…"

— Mmm… Loki… — se abrazó la chica a la figura masculina, era esbelto y grande. Él se acarició sus cabellos y miró hacia donde ella estaba, dormía plácidamente. Suspiró…

— Ahhh… tendré que vigilarte más y no dejar que se te acerquen los muchachos… que gusto… podré hacer travesuras — rió por lo bajo el detective en su forma original, la de un hombre alto, esbelto, adulto y atractivo. Abrazó el cuerpo menudito de su "diosa" y olió sus cabellos. Era tan rico su aroma, su calor, todo.

Haberse quedado había traído su recompensa y obtuvo un hermoso regalo, además, del amor de su bella asistente de detective.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Holaaaaa... mi primer lemon oficial en ! Jajajaja en mi página está lleno de lemons, pero aquí los subiré reeditados jejeje_

_Espero que les guste y no duden en dejar comentarios!_


End file.
